A generic gas bag restraint system is known from DE 296 05 896.3. Here, the gas bag is an elongated head gas bag which extends from approximately the A column of the vehicle to approximately the C column. The receiving container, in turn, is a flexible mounting hose into which the folded gas bag is placed. On unfolding, the mounting hose, which is splitted in longitudinal direction, expands and frees the path for the gas bag. A disadvantage to this solution is that no so-called ejection channel is provided, as is known in rigid receiving containers. This ejection channel determines the unfolding direction for the start of the unfolding process. The known rigid containers have either an open or a closed U-shape in cross-section. With the closed U-shape, the container is closed by a flap which is swung open on unfolding of the gas bag. For example by providing limiting straps or stops, the opening angle of the flap can be limited, which makes it possible that not only the inner wall and the outer wall define the ejection channel, but rather in addition also the flap as extension of the inner or the outer wall.
In particular accident situations, it can occur that the gas bag is not unfolded, the occupant, however, hits against the flap or the inner wall of the container. In particular with a container secured to the roof frame, head contact with the container can occur. The containers are in fact usually arranged under a covering of the roof frame, which covering has a thin foam layer, however this covering can not prevent head injuries.